nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Guardian
, Jedi Guardian]] A Jedi Guardian was the name given to a Jedi whose skills and talents lay in battle,Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook a light side mirror of the Sith Warrior.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic They often concentrated on martial training and combat and usually engaged in combat more than any other Jedi, though they were no less skilled at diplomacy. Like all Jedi, they were keepers of the peace, acting as a kind of special police force for the Galactic Republic. Guardians traditionally wielded blue lightsabers, though this was not a rule. Once a Guardian attained the rank of Jedi Master, they were given the honorific title of Warrior Master. According to legend, it was two Warrior Masters along with the two Sage Masters who constructed the Jedi Temple on the galactic capital of CoruscantStar Wars: Complete Locations. List of Jedi Guardians *Darsha AssantPower of the Jedi *Vodo-Siosk Baas *Bao-DurStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Anoon Bondara *Brianna *Sora BulqGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Constanten *Shoaneb Culu *DesannWizards of the Coast Star Wars Website - www.wizards.com *Dace Diath *Tott Doneeta *Dooku *Lucien DraayKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Kyp DurronNew Jedi Order Sourcebook *Lexia GinorraCoruscant and the Core Worlds *Gilflyn *Gorc *Kina Ha *Keiran Halcyon *Nejaa Halcyon *Drevveka Hoctu *Jerec *Arca Jeth *J'an Ane Jinder *Juhani *Kyle Katarn *Kavar *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Agen Kolar *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *An'ya Kuro *Ma'kis'shaalas *Maw *Ull Murub *Barriss Offee *Even Piell *Cay Qel-Droma *Ulic Qel-Droma *Oppo Rancisis *Aayla Secura *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Ben Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Alek SquinquargesimusDarth Malak: An Expanded Universe Character From Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Bultar Swan *Thon *Saesee Tiin *Luminara Unduli *Asajj Ventress *Quinlan Vos *Sia-Lan Wezz *Oss Wilum *Mace Windu *Yun Behind the scenes The use of the term Jedi Guardian is usually limited to the Star Wars Roleplaying Game. However, the term was canonized in The New Essential Chronology and the Essential Guide to the Force. Notable Guardians include Juhani, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Agen Kolar. In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Jedi Guardian is one of the Jedi classes that is available to the player on Dantooine. The class is also present in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, along with two prestige counterparts: Jedi Weapon Master for light side, and Sith Marauder for dark side. It should be noted that even though Jedi Guardians concentrated most on combat and lightsaber mastery, some Guardians were naturally so strong in the Force that they had Force ability to the degree of the Jedi Consulars. Examples include Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Luke Skywalker. The same can be said for Nomi Sunrider, Vima Sunrider, Yoda, Shaak Ti, and Kit Fisto in the opposite view. Although established as Jedi Consulars, they were also notable as being among the best lightsaber duelists of their time. In the Star Wars Miniatures set Champions of the Force, the Jedi Guardian figure resembles Atris. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game Sources *''The Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *Grand Army of the Republic *The Force is With Them (Mostly) *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 3 *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 4 *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 5 *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 6 *Champions of the Force Preview 2 *Champions of the Force Preview 5 *Dark Blue *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notes and references See also *Jedi Sentinel *Jedi Consular Category:Jedi Guardians de:Jedi-Hüter